


Under The Light of A Thousand Stars

by little_elleth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aging, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_elleth/pseuds/little_elleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was brief, yet in her company it lasted for an eternity. For their people, time was precious and treasured, as their fate only allowed them to remain in Arda for little less than a century.</p><p>Aegnor never quite understood why Andreth was so insistent on visiting her more frequently. Never once did he refuse to see her again, yet now that he did his mind welled with regrets of the life he could have had and the years they could have spent together; but that was a vision fair and waning long gone; lost to the tragedy of maligned stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually started writing this fic sometime during February after I abandoned A Hymn to The Sea but I've already written quite a bit of this fic and I'm not sure how long it will go on but now that I have my muse back hopefully it will be updated soon.

He remembered grudgingly accompanying Finrod on one of his frequent visits to Ladros as Angrod had persisted that he go in his stead. Finrod always addressed his letters to both brothers, but Angrod had always been the one to answer as he trusted Aegnor to keep a steadfast eye on the Enemy while he was gone. Unlike his brother, Aegnor did not understand why Finrod had become so attached to their human allies. Yes it was true that they were strong and able warriors in their youth and if they fell in battle, they were quick to be replenished, but after a few decades their strength would wane and a few more decades later they would not have even the strength left to walk, more so lift a sword. Finrod argued that establishing good alliances would be the ultimate factor in deciding if the war was to be won or lost.

After all, they were just another expendable resource to the Eldar and to the war. While he admired his brother's motives and ambitions, he feared that his brother began to rely on their alliance too much, for if their forces failed them, then the war against the Enemy would be lost. The men had not seen the same horrors the Eldar had, and with each generation came uncertainty. The threat of desertion and defection was ever present, looming over their heads like a dark cloud, but Finrod had chosen to ignore the shadow anyway. 

They were greeted by a small procession of people clad in what he guessed to be their formal attire with symbols of their house embroidered on their tunics who had been waiting for their arrival for weeks and they were quickly escorted to the hall where Finrod made his usual dealings with the men. Aegnor could not help but notice the banners that hung from the walls, each with their own sigil. One he recognised as his brother's and the rest he guessed were the different emblems representing each family, and the largest representing the whole house. They were greeted warmly by two men; one tall and muscular with a large, bushy beard that almost hid his mouth when he smiled and another, smaller and lankier in build with a certain awkwardness that often came with youth who introduced themselves as Boromir and Bregor of the House of Bëor.

Wine was brought to them by servants and he watched passively as Finrod spoke to them of seemingly insignificant topics. His attention waned and faltered as they discussed the possibility of new roads to connect the Mannish villages to the Elven ones ruled by his brother and suddenly the engravings on his wine goblet became much more interesting.

He was jolted awake when Finrod kicked him under the table and found two pairs of dark eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer to a question he had never heard. Before he could open his mouth to speak, the doors swung open as a child scurried over to the table where they sat and hugged the two men. Bregor ruffled the child's hair as she clung to his waist and Boromir laughed as she tugged on his shirt. In one swift motion, he scooped up the child and held her against his chest. 

"May I introduce my lords to my daughter Andreth," he chuckled.

He set her on the floor again and the child gave a small courtesy to the two elves, to which Aegnor acknowledged with a polite nod. His brother meanwhile smiled and quickly resumed his topic with the two men, forgetting about what they spoke of prior to the interruption. Apparently spending time with mortals had a profound effect on Quendi memory and Aegnor silently thanked whichever of the Valar was listening for the timely disturbance.

The child was given a stool to sit on by her father's side as she listening intently to every word his brother said, carefully analysing each word that was uttered, though Aegnor doubted if she understood a word about trade. Her eyes became fixated on Finrod as he spoke and it seemed that she tried to take in every detail of his appearance as her eyes observed the different details on their clothing. When she had finished scanning Finrod, her eyes wandered over to Aegnor and in return he smiled. In return, he observed the child and in return took in her appearance as she was the first mortal child he had seen. To him there were no notable differences from the children of the Quendi and Edain, except that their ears were round and their skin notably tanner than his own and that their eyes did not reflect the light of the two trees. He noted how the child squinted when she compared the two brothers as there was a large contrast in how they dressed and presented themselves, but she seemed to be comparing their hair the most. They had all inherited their father's hair who in turn inherited it from their grandmother Indis and her kin and in Aman, it was not quite as noteworthy as it was among the Noldorin exiles, but what made his hair unique were the stray, stiff pieces of hair that refused to be tamed. His brothers often mocked him for it, but his sister found it to be a curiosity and toyed with it when given the chance. But those days were long past and the happier memories in Aman seemed so distant. The child wore the same expression of curiosity his sister had worn when she found something particularly unusual or amusing and his pleasant memories resurfaced.

He found that he was in a much better mood when their council was dismissed without him saying a word and the child's eyes were still fixated on him as he rose from his seat. Finrod embraced the two men and Aegnor followed suit and as they discussed their lodgings for the week that they would be staying, he kneeled down and gestured for the child to come closer.

“I have noticed your eyes are quite fixed on my hair, little one. You can come closer and touch it if that is what you wish,” he said softly.

The child timidly approached the elf and though he was kneeling and she was standing, he was still significantly taller and bowed his head. Her hand hovered over his hair for a moment and she looked at him for confirmation and in return he smiled and nodded.

“Go ahead, it won't prick you.”

He felt her small hands thread through a few strands of his hair before she withdrew them and stepped back. He did not stand up even as his brother watched him intently and instead knelt there so that he could be able to be around her eye level.

“What may I call you, my lady?”

The child glanced up at her father who simply smiled and nodded.

“Andreth. I'm Andreth and this is my brother Bregor and my father Boromir. Your brother has visited our village before so he is no stranger to us, but you I have not seen. What's your name, m'lord?”

His grin widened as he heard her speak for the first time.

“Well, lady Andreth, you may simply call me Aegnor. Quite fitting for my hair, is it not?” he chuckled.

He rose and Finrod cocked an eyebrow at him and the men said their farewells for the night. When the servants opened the door, it was only then Aegnor realized how much time must have passed since they arrived in the afternoon. Nightfall had already descended upon them as a few distant stars flickered in the evening sky. They were given a wooden cabin situated near the forest in a secluded part of the village. Finrod told him that the cabin had been built for him as his visits were frequent and the men wished built it for their elven guests, even though there were only one or two, such guests were significant and so required their own temporary abode. Initially, it had been decorated like the main hall and Finrod had to (kindly, yet firmly) request that the men redecorate the cabin and remove the banners and ornaments.

The bed was much softer than he expected and though the night was cold, the fire from the hearth warmed the whole cabin and lightened their heavy souls.

~

“He's an elf prince, you know.”

“Well in our village he's a lord. And what does that have to do with anything?”

Bregor had not stopped teasing her about Aegnor since leaving the hall and when Andreth looked to her father for help, but all he did was smile and assure her that Bregor would eventually stop teasing her after a few weeks – days if she was lucky. Usually she was patient, but today seemed to be an exception. The teasing persisted all the way until dinner and it took her an absurd amount of self-control to stay her hand and resist the urge to pour her bowl of hot soup over Bregor's head. It did not take long for them to settle down after dinner and fatigue overcame the two of them. Andreth found it hard to close her eyes and sleep as so many thoughts and questions filled her mind. There was so much to ask, but so little time.

~

They spent the rest of their week touring the village in the early hours of the morning and in the afternoon continued their discussions in the main hall. On the last night, they were invited to dine together with Boromir's family in their home, but Finrod had politely declined as he would be visiting in another few months time and it was no need to be treated as a celebration. They mounted their horses and left the next morning before sunrise and Aegnor knew that he would journey to Ladros again many times in the years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The months and seasons passed in the blink of an eye for the elf lords and it was years before they got another invitation from Finrod to accompany him again to Ladros. Even his once frequent visits and reports were becoming less frequent; perhaps he finally understood that it was not good to grow too fond of their mortal friends in fear of disappointment. But when the messenger came, Aegnor was the first to greet him and it was soon decided that both brothers would go.

The road was the same despite being used only every few years, yet the land was not entirely unchanged. It only occurred to him how much could change in the span of a few years once he had arrived at the village — new houses had been erected and the population seemed to have increased by at least a dozen. Different faces and different people were there to greet them and while he recognized a few, many he had not seen before. Finrod had his usual dealings with Boromir who had changed little in their absence, but Bregor had grown in height and build since the last time Aegnor saw him and it did not go unnoticed. It surprised him how quick the Edain aged as he was told only eleven years had passed since the last time he visited. Of course, ten years would go by unnoticed and unchanged for his kin but it surprised him – frightened him even – how much men could change in only the brief span of a decade.

On the third night, Aegnor felt as if he was missing something from his visit. He had already held council earlier in the afternoon and his tour of the planes and surrounding farmland was kept brief. Winter was soon upon them yet the cold bite of frost did not touch them as they were kindly provided with warm cloaks and thicker blankets. Angrod would make snide remarks about the cold's effect on Aegnor's hair yet he didn’t mind as his mind was filled with other pressing concerns. He soon found what he was looking for the next morning when Boromir gleefully greeted a girl who had just returned on horseback with her uncle from visiting a neighbouring village. Boromir's hair had become speckled with grey and lines appeared on his eyes when he smiled, but they still retained the same warmth they had in previous years. Bregor, meanwhile stood aside while his father greeted the girl and let a smirk tug on the corners of his cheeks.

“Andreth, I trust that you have been doing well and have not caused your uncle trouble during the few weeks you have been away.”

Andreth. Something inside of Aegnor stirred as he heard that name repeated.

“Oh don't worry, I have been flooding my aunt with questions about lore and I've even written down notes from our conversations! I think I'll review a few of them tonight when I am properly bathed and the grime from our journey is washed away,” she replied.

It occurred to him that this was the same girl who had been so fascinated by his hair so many years ago. Her face had lost its childishness, but she was not quite yet an adult. She had certainly grown since the last time they had met and once she had finished talking with her father, Andreth walked over to the elven lords and introduced.

“I am Andreth, daughter of Boromir. It has been long since your kin have visited our village and it is a pleasure to host you again.”

Finrod bowed and shook her hand while Angrod did the same, but Aegnor took her hand and pressed a chaste kiss against her skin.

“I remember when you were but a little girl, Andreth. You certainly have grown and have become a fine young woman indeed.”

Her cheeks flushed with red as her hand returned to her side and he found himself smiling. Bregor had apparently noticed this too and folded his arms smugly. Still rather flustered, Andreth let out a nervous chuckle and glanced around apparently unsure of how to react. She dismissed herself promptly and his brothers gave him a questioning look after she darted away. Once they were out of earshot of Finrod, Angrod pulled him aside to talk and spoke to him in hushed tones.

“What are you trying to attempt, presenting yourself like that to the lord's daughter? I fear Finrod is starting to suspect something; for goodness sake _I'm_ starting to suspect something. I don't know what you're trying to do, but brother I've known you long enough to tell you that whatever you attempt will not end well,” he whispered harshly. Aegnor, abashed at his childlike admonishment, shrugged. “I thought it to be a friendly gesture, nothing more. Perhaps it is you that is reading too much into the situation,” he said softly, not meeting his gaze. An exasperated Angrod looked at him in disbelief and attempted to reason with Aegnor. “She is only twenty-or-so years old, do you remember what we did when we were twenty? I remember sitting on grandfather's lap listening to tales of the Great Journey with our cousins.” Of course he remembered listening to his grandfather Finwë drone on about his experiences in the lands across the sea, but he doubted anyone paid any attention. Aegnor shook his head. “The Edain, they age differently. By their standards she is an adult and I believe that she can be treated as such. You never protested this much when I greet our kin in the same manner.” Angrod simply sighed at his defeat. “Just be sure that Finrod doesn't get the wrong implications. Once he starts sensing something, there's bound to be trouble.”

Aegnor took in his brother's words and made a mental note to avoid 'friendly gestures' lest they are misunderstood. When they returned to their cabin in the evening, Finrod told them that he would be leaving sooner than expected as his dealings with the men were finished, but told the brothers that they could stay longer if they wished. It was not a long journey, Aegnor thought, so perhaps he would stay for another week; a month perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been split into two parts so the other half will be uploaded tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

He had hoped that the bath would wash away the troubles that filled his mind along with the dirt and sweat, but he needed something more to clear his mind to help him rest. After draining the bath water, he got dressed in his day clothes and took one of the cloaks from the pegs near the doorway and fastened it before he left the cabin. He did not know where his feet were leading him, yet he allowed them to continue to wander as they pleased as he found it quite relaxing not knowing his destination. The lands were safe and under Finrod's rule, so there was no need to worry about a stray orc pack coming to ambush him during the dead of night. He walked until he could not see the village and when he was certainly and positively lost, Aegnor simply stood there, feeling rather stupid for letting such a thing happen and thought about retracing his steps to help him return to his cabin, but a clear voice rang out from behind him.

 

“Are you lost, my lord?”

 

His heart jumped at the sudden disturbance and turned around to see Andreth dressed in her nightclothes, holding a lamp looking rather confused.

 

“I am afraid so. It seems that my mind drifted off as I was walking and now I don't know where my feet have lead me.”

 

She gave a low chuckle and Aegnor's cheeks flushed.

 

“Don't worry, you haven't wandered too far from the village and it's pleasant to let your mind empty and go on long walks away from the village. I enjoy taking a stroll away from the village during the evening hours to help empty my thoughts for the next day.”

 

“Well I suppose that I have company that perhaps we can, uh, accompany one another on our walk – if that is what you wish and don't mind, of course.” Mortals also had a profound effect on Quendi eloquence.

 

“Yes... I think I would like that,” she muttered.

 

Aegnor fumbled with the clasp of his cloak as he noted how thin her garments were, with the lamp illuminating the soft outline of her body underneath. His face flushed red and he forced himself to avert his gaze.

 

“It is cold, my lady. Take my cloak, the Quendi are more resilient to the cold.”

 

Even if the Quendi were more resilient to the cold, it did not stop the chill of the Helcaraxe from killing a large portion of their host. Andreth, suddenly aware of the fact that she was dressed in her night clothes, hastily slipped on the cloak and avoided meeting his gaze. As they walked, she clutched the cloak tightly, breathing in the cold night air and looking up at the night sky. Clouds covered most of the expanse but in between the darkness, stars twinkled in small clusters.

 

“In Aman, my grandfather told me and all my cousins tales about the Great Journey. He told use about how his people used the stars to navigate as there was no sun or moon — like when they got lost for an example.” Aegnor said to break the slightly awkward silence that had settled between them. By his side, he felt Andreth come to a sudden stop.

 

“I’m not quite sure the weather tonight is suitable for navigating our way back if that was what you were implying,” she said dryly. He had remembered her smile and eagerness to learn, but not her wit. Aegnor stood there as still as a pillar and paled until Andreth patted him on the shoulder and giggled. “You should see the colour of your face! I don’t think I’ve ever seen an elf look so pale in my life!” Before long, he couldn’t keep himself from laughing either. They stood there for a while, giggling like children and exchanging shy looks until the laughter wore off and the night returned to silence once more.

 

“It’s getting late, we should start heading back to the village soon,” she said soberly, though a grin was still plastered onto her face.

 

With a sigh he turned to look at her, realising that she was already ahead of him and made his strides a little longer to catch up.

 

~

 

From afar, he could see that the cabin’s interior was faintly illuminated by a flicker of candlelight. She unfastened his cloak and handed it back to Aegnor, despite his many insistences that she keep it. “Don’t be silly! Hasn’t it occurred to you that I was born and raised for the most part in this village and that I am perfectly capable of dressing myself appropriately?” With one final shrug, he accepted it and decided that it was best not to argue with her in the future.

 

“I suppose I will see you again, Andreth,” he said as he approached the entrance, careful not to make too much noise upon his arrival. Andreth followed him until they stood outside the cabin and faced each other to say their farewells for the night. “I never expected to encounter you tonight, but it was a pleasant walk nonetheless,” she whispered. His gaze lingered a little longer than necessary and gave her one last smile before gingerly opening the door.

 

Inside, he found Finrod at a desk with a quill in hand, reading a letter with several pieces of parchment in neat piles littered across the surface. “You’ve been out for a few hours, where did the two of you go?” Finrod asked, not bothering to look up. He shrugged, hanging up his cloak and smoothing out the fur trimming. “Just went out for a little walk before bed,” he said sheepishly. Finrod reclined in his chair and sucked on his quill — a habit that he hadn’t bothered correcting since his years as a student which usually indicated deep thought or worry, and neither were very good signs on this occasion. “Right. Angrod’s been sleeping for around an hour so try not to rouse him on your way to bed,” he warned. Aegnor was just relieved to be out of Finrod’s company and he could have sworn seeing him eye him suspiciously as he left.

 

He changed into his nightclothes behind the paper screen in their room and tossed his daywear to the side. Groping his way across the room, he settled down in his bed and at his side, he heard Angrod shift. The room was only fitted with two beds as the Men were only ever used to having one or two guests at a time and Finrod usually worked at his desk until he wore out from exhaustion anyway.

 

“An’ what did he say?” he heard Angrod mumble, voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

 

It was vague, but the two were familiar enough to know what he was asking. They had been that way since they were little and shared the closest bond out of the four siblings.

 

“Nothing significant. Go to sleep, we’re both thoroughly exhausted from today and deserve rest.” It was not true for Aegnor though. His mind was fully awake and laced with thoughts and all of them about Andreth.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning he was roused awake by a firm hand shaking his shoulder. He willed his body to rise and strike his brother in the face, but invisible bonds anchored his body to the bed. 

“Brother you’re making me late for breakfast. Do I have to push you off the bed to wake you, because I am tempted to do so.” 

Aegnor shifted in his bed and rolled over. Angrod took that as a sign to proceed. 

He found himself stripped of the warm covers and suddenly he was exposed to the cold morning air. His eyes shot wide open and he sprung up from his bed to tackle Angrod who was already fully dressed for the day. Aegnor took Angrod by his head and wedged it under his arm and mussed his hair while he threw half-hearted punches at his chest. He released him when he decided that his hair was unruly enough. 

“I was wondering if you’d ever wake.” Angrod panted. 

Aegnor walked over to the wooden pegs where he hung his clothes and lightly smacked his brother over his head as he passed him just for good measure. When he looked outside, the grass blades were covered in frost and shimmered like a sea of silver as the wind blew them gently, swaying them from side to side, forming waves. It had been years — no, centuries — since he had last seen the ocean. During the crossing of the Helcaraxë, all he remembered there were endless peaks of ice and layers of snow packed so tightly together they became ice, metres deep. When the mountains of ice began to level and the snow became firmer, that was when the ice broke and swallowed a number of their host. He remembered briefly seeing the sea beneath the ice, but it froze over as soon as it broke and he knew those who disappeared beneath the waves were already lost. It was the first time he had seen it since he had left his home by the harbour in Aman, but it was not the aquamarine expanse of warm water he had grown up playing in, but it was a cold, black sea covered in thick sheets of ice that thirsted for blood. 

~

Bread, eggs and meat sausages were served to them on wooden plates and their goblets were filled with mead. Finrod told them that Boromir insisted their Eldar guests eat with the family in their home before they departed for the winter. On one side of the table sat Boromir and his children, his wife running back and forth from the kitchen, laying food on the table and on the other, the Eldar lords. When his wife had settled herself down beside Boromir, they raised a toast to their alliance and began to eat. Stolen glances were exchanged between Aegnor and Andreth at the table, but no one noticed or paid much attention. 

“The first frost arrived this morning, winter is upon us.” Boromir said. 

“It appears that this winter seems to be a milder than the last, perhaps it is a sign. I hope your people have enough grain to last until spring.” Finrod said grimly. 

Grain shortage was ever present issue and difficult one to resolve as the roads would be covered in snow, making it difficult to send and receive grain. The Eldar hosts starved for the first few years upon arrival when food was scarce and cultivating the land made difficult by stray orcs and the inability to grow seeds some of the Eldar had brought from Aman. 

Boromir chuckled. 

“We don’t need to worry about grain this year. We have enough to last us until next winter if we wanted. As a token of goodwill, we will be gifting a share of our harvest.” Boromir stood and raised his glass. “A toast to prosperity and peace. May our friendship never run dry.” 

There was a quiet cheer when their goblets clinked together and settled down once more in their seats and engaged in friendly banter until Finrod excused themselves. At one point, Aegnor offered to help clean up the dishes, but was promptly refused by Andreth. 

“Once more, we thank our hosts for treating us with such hospitality and we are indebted to your good graces. We are again honoured to be in alliance with the house of Bëor and may our next meeting be as joyous as our last in such times of peace.” Finrod said diplomatically. 

~

Wagons were tied to their horses to carry the grain while the men loaded the sacks. Andreth helped secure the harness on Aegnor’s horse and produced a small smooth black pebble with white specks and grey swirls in her hand.

“This is a pebble from the Aeluin. Sometimes I journey there to see starlight reflected off its surface and it’s almost as if there is another world beneath the surface of the water. I will show you one day, I promise.” 

She gently pressed the stone into Aegnor’s hand and let him study its smooth edges. The white specks on the surface reminded her of the of the sky above the Aeluin and the grey swirls of star clusters far far away. Aegnor handed the stone back to her and let his touch linger longer than was friendly. 

“I will come in the summer when the skies are clear and the weather fair.” Every word he uttered was a promise to both himself and her and each syllable a vow to keep his word and return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I hope the next few chapters will be up by the end of the holiday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Andreth-centred update this time.

She stayed at the village gate until the Elvenlords disappeared from sight and returned to her house where she left her papers waiting. As of late, she had been pondering about the Quendi and their ways, for surely two peoples who were so alike could not possibly have that many differences apart from culture and lifespan that separated them; both required food, drink and functioned very much the same way as her people did if the Elvenlords’ stay told her anything. They all belonged to families (albeit one with a very complicated history if common knowledge was to believed of which in most cases would be more the wiser to only take into consideration instead of fully believing) and experienced the same emotions as they did, so why do all Men consider them entirely different beings, distinct from themselves? 

In nature she saw that many plants and animals were clearly classified as the same family, but were entirely different in the way that they were a separate species. Perhaps that was it; perhaps they were a simply a different species from the same family. 

She sat in her study and reviewed her notes to the silence that surrounded her. It was a scholarly fascination, really, however she could not help but wonder if it a Quendi and an Edain were to couple, what would be the product of their union? Perhaps their offspring would be either mortal or immortal by chance, or they would be mortal but simply more long lived. In truth, she wasn't even sure that the Quendi were immortal or just long-lived as one of their generation could easily last dozens of hers. 

No. She was just fantasising. None of her questions could be so easily answered unless she took a direct approach and actively sought answers, but for now she was content with pondering the truth. 

The pebble sat on her desk and it was difficult to believe that yesterday it was no more than a pebble in her possession, but now it seemed to connote so much more. Gingerly, she picked it up as if it were some fragile object that could shatter by mere touch and held it up to examine. She frowned at the thought that it was possible for feelings and emotions to be associated with objects that could be lost or broken. 

She put down the pebble and pushed her papers to a side and began writing a letter addressed to her aunt. 

_Dear Aunt Adanel,_

_Our Quendi guests have just departed for the winter, but I am afraid I may have made a fool of myself today …_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's holiday has been great! I've finally gotten my own copy of Morgoth's Ring, meaning that I'm re-reading the Athrabeth and LaCE since my knowledge has been a little rusty since the last time I've read anything HoME related was last year, so hopefully my future writing will take into account a little more of the content from HoME.

Spring came early that year with the snowfall gradually lessening not long after the new year with the snow beginning to thaw not long after, making the roads usable once more. The first Quendi messenger arrived within the first week of the frost clearing and with him came a scroll and a transcribed manuscript from Aman. Boromir greeted the messenger warmly with a smile and broke the seal almost immediately upon receiving it, carefully pocketing the manuscript in and reading as he walked home.

The sun hung high in midday sky and in front of their house sat Andreth with her shawl laid out on the grass, reading her aunt’s tome, paying no heed to the sound of her father fast approaching. 

“Andreth, I’ve got some news you’d like to hear!” he called. His loud voice boomed in her eardrums and after she carefully marked the page she was on, looked up at the disturbance. In his hand, he held a scroll that crumpled slightly where he gripped it and the expression he wore on his face gleamed brighter than the sun. Slowly and with many grunts, he lowered himself to the ground next to Andreth who shuffled aside for her father.

He pressed the scroll into Andreth’s palm and gestured. “Go on, read it out loud.”

Her father was acting awfully strange as letters from her aunt and uncle addressed to her were common and he rarely ever made such a fuss as the letters would be delivered to her house, but today he seemed to have snatched the letter right out of the poor messenger’s hand. _Next time when I see him, I’ll give him a silver piece; poor man isn’t paid enough to deal with this_. 

She cleared her voice before beginning: 

“ _Dear Boromir,  
Lord of Ladros,_

_I am delighted to hear that your daughter Andreth has taken interest in studying lore and philosophy. I would be honoured to converse with her on the particular topic of the differences between our people. I have read and reviewed her paper on physical differences and I can confirm that the content is accurate, however we Quendi do not have “lifespans” as our souls are bound to Arda and though our bodies may be slain, our souls or fëar will continue to exist but reside in the Halls of Mandos where the slain may choose to be reembodied. The contents of letters can only contain so much, therefore I will gladly visit sometime during the Spring when the weather is fair to discuss in person. I have included a transcribed manuscript of the _Ainulindalë_ or the beginning of Arda as a gift. Hopefully she will find something use for it in her future writing and look into Quendi lore._

_Until we meet again,_

_Your Friend,  
Finrod Felagund_.” 

Andreth stared blankly at the paper thinking it to be a cruel joke played to her by her brother as Bregor never quite grew out of teasing her for her interest in Quendi matters, if only out of fondness than anything else. She flipped the paper ever and examined the seal before glancing up at her father who was looking rather elated, the lines from the corner of his eyes deepening as a toothy grin spread across his face.

“But how does he know about my papers and where’s the manuscript?” she asked with a mixture of shock, awe and confusion. 

“Oh I almost forgot about that little slip of paper.” 

From the pocket of his breeches, he took out the folded manuscript and Andreth quickly took it from him in horror at how it was treated, slipping it between the cover and first page of her tome. 

“A little smile won’t hurt, you know.” he said fondly.

In response, Andreth tackled her father with a hug. A little taken aback, Boromir sat there awkwardly before wriggling one of his arms free from her grip to stroke her hair. After she had released him, a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. 

“You still haven’t answered my question,” she said softly. 

“After the three Elvenlords left for the winter, you didn’t venture out of your room much except for meals or the occasional evening walk which is relatively normal for you.” At this, Andreth threw a weak punch at his shoulder. Boromir held his hands up in surrender. 

“Hey, I said _relatively_. Moving on to the real story; one night I had noticed you weren’t in your room sleeping so I assumed you were still in your study working on a paper or reading. I decided to go check up on you and I found you sprawled all over your desk with ink all over your face fast asleep. I hope you’ll forgive me for looking through your papers as I couldn’t resist the urge to take a peek at the stuff that had overworked you those past few days, so I skimmed through most of your papers and you know I myself am not interested in the differences between Men and Elves, but it just so happened that I knew a certain Elf-lord who was. 

I took your early paper on Quendi and Edain physical similarities and spent all night copying and trying to decipher some of your handwriting to send to Finrod to review as the only person you ever let see your work is your Aunt Adanel and I thought that he’d be a good influence in your work. But truth be told, you should let yourself rest as I was able to find the exact places where you began to tire and your normally neat script descend into chaos.” 

She seemed to be slightly embarrassed by what her father had just told her and sat there motionless until Boromir rose up and offered her his hand. 

“How about we go inside and take a break. I’m sure Beril will like to hear more about your _association_ with the Elvenlords. At this rate I fear you're more familiar with them than I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also noticed that I've been referring to Boromir as "Bëor" in chapter 4 but that's been corrected. 
> 
> Edain and their names.


End file.
